One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (ワンピース海賊無双3, Wan Pīsu Kaizoku Musō Surī) is the third entry in the One Piece: Pirate Warriors series and the first One Piece game for the PS4 and PC platform. Its general concept is to cover the series's narrative with scenes from its beginnings to current arcs. Hisashi Koinuma (Koei) and Kouji Nakajima (Bandai-Namco Games) return as producers. Buy the game new to receive a serial code to play Sabo early, a special costume for Luffy, and a code to unlock characters in ONE PIECE Treasure Cruise. Those who purchase the limited PS4 special edition receive an exclusive PS4 theme. Gameplay *A handful of characters have had their movesets revamped or changed. Most characters have both pre-timeskip and post-timeskip versions as alternate costumes. The former makes use of their Pirate Warriors move list as a base, while the latter may or may not use their Pirate Warriors 2 move list. *"Kizuna Attacks", a new partner assist that occurs at the end of a player character's attack chain, has been added. Each assisting character has a different action, depending on whether the player character's ending attack is a normal or charge attack. Use Kizuna Attacks to KO enemies and switch between characters to fill every party member's Kizuna Gauge to max (level 4). *A new limited-time attack phase called "Kizuna Rush" can be initiated by two or more characters. It is activated by filling at least one support character's Kizuna Gauge to max and pressing R2. The player character gains access to extra parts of their moveset during Kizuna Rush, which replaces the "Style" system from the previous title. Kizuna Attacks will be performed by every other character supporting the rush. **Players can do a special killing blow executed by the team called "Special Kizuna Attack" (tap during a Kizuna Rush). Doing this attack automatically ends the Kizuna Rush. Defeating enemies with this attack rewards extra Beli and character coins. **Each character has two specific attributes that trigger when they partake in a Kizuna Rush. Players can check these traits within the character selection screen. *Coins are now an expendable resource to permanently change character stats and unlock a character's secondary Special Attack. A maximum 99 of each normal character coin can be held. *Rare Coins have specific conditions to obtain and only needed to be obtained once for the entire cast to use. These coins are usually used to max characters' stats and break their level 50 limit. *Beli can be used to purchase costumes that have been unlocked by Coins and to potentially level up characters to the same level of their highest leveled character —excluding instances for characters who have yet to break their level 50 limit. *Giant boss battles like Oars are present; boss battles may have enemy characters use NPC specific attacks. *Downloadable content is extra stages and costumes. Modes Legend Mode The main story mode which starts from the comic's beginnings and into the Dressrosa arc. At the time of the game's release, the final arc had yet concluded so an original ending is used for this game. Two player co-op is available. Players are encouraged to play through this mode first to unlock additional characters for other modes. Once the timeskip versions of the Straw Hats are unlocked, the player can use them in earlier stages in this mode. Completing this mode once unlocks the game's credits movie. Legend Log includes Treasure Events and other conditions to gain Rare Coins; players can view the conditions for unlocking them within the pause menu. Free Log Free Mode using stages from Legend Mode. Characters who have been unlocked but have yet to become available in other modes can be used here. Dream Log A series of challenge stages that can be completed with any character. Additional playable characters can be defeated and unlocked for every mode the first time the player starts this mode. This mode encourages players to bond with characters that are unavailable during Legend Mode due to the Skill Posters assigned to every character. Complete the objectives listed within each Skill Poster to learn or boost character skills for battle. A bounty will have a chance to randomly generate after the player completes a stage. These characters are moving targets that carry Rare Coins; if they are not defeated, they will disappear. Bounties can reemerge at a quicker rate by paying for their spawn in the Beli Shop. Clearing this mode once unlocks every playable character for every mode, a congratulation message for beating the game, and the credits movie again. If the player revisits this mode afterwards, additional stages will be unlocked. These stages will be much harder than the norm and are advised to be challenged by characters who have gone past their level 50 caps. Options Manual saving and loading. Options to alter controls, sound and so on. Gallery Collection of player progress such as the Coins acquired, Skill Posters and Treasure Events completed. Character data and One Piece terminology can be reviewed for quick reference. Unlocked events and music can be played again if the player has purchased them from the Beli Shop. Completing Skill Posters and building Kizuna levels (ally with a character during stages) can additionally unlock a voice, portrait and model viewer in the Crew Gallery. Characters Rob Lucci, Magellan, Emporio Ivankov, and Gecko Moria are now playable. Characters debuting in this entry include: *Sabo - playable *Donquixote Doflamingo - playable *Fujitora - playable *Tashigi - playable *Shanks - playable *Caesar Clown - playable *Coby *Hody Jones *Morgan *Kuro *Alvida *Daz Bones *Bellamy *Burgess *Wiper *Oars *Vergo *Monet Trophies Related Media The first teaser was revealed on stage by Bandai-Namco at Tokyo Game Show 2014 September 19. It was at the Bandai-Namco Games booth at Jump Festa '15. This title will be a part of the PlayStation 4 Day Caravan play test campaigns in Japan. Koinuma and Nakajima presented Sabo gameplay footage, the fourth promotional trailer and new information live at Shinjiku Alta February 14~15. Attendees could have gazed upon a life-sized Ace and Whitebeard monument and received a clear file and a Meramera Fruit ticket. The producers presented the title again on the March 17, 2015 Retort Kiyo Ryouran no Game Jikkyou 876TV live broadcast. It is one of the three One Piece games offered in the limited time [http://opbb.bn-ent.net/campaign/ One Piece Burning Blood release discount campaign]. Gallery Oppw3-shinjikualta.jpg|Before Release Event ~Ace no Ishi wo Tsuge!~ visual External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official Youtube playlist *Steam listing *PlayStation Japan blog post, PS4 Takayuki Yamada commercial 2, PS4 Get Chance! commercial Category:Games